Pulang Bersamaku
by Akihiko Fukuda 71
Summary: Naruto cemburu karena Sasuke yang sibuk terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis lain. GenderBender, Lemon ancur, FemNaru. Sequel Pulang Bersamaku.
1. Chapter 1

"**Pulang Bersamaku"**

**Author : Akihiko Fukuda 71**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Ecchi**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note : Alur gak jelas, bahasa awut-awutan, EYD berantakan, Typos, Lemon kurang asem #KagakHot, Mesum, Delele~~~**

**Cekidot~~~**

Sekelompok gadis nampak tengah ngobrol di sela kegiatan olahraga mereka, para gadis melakukan pemanasan sebelum melakukan lari jarak 100 m yang akan diujikan oleh Guy sensei, guru olahraga mereka yang selalu nampak bersemangat –biasanya lelaki paruh baya itu mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna hijau yang katanya menyerap keringat dengan baik.

"Aahh.. kenapa pula kita harus melakukan olahraga melelahkan seperti ini... Kan capek... Apalagi aku pulang naik bus..." keluh Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald, ia melakukan peregangan bersama Hinata.

"Iya... kurasa seharusnya jatah kita dikurangi..." timpal Hinata, si gadis berambut hitam mengkilap bak model iklan sampo dan mata amethyst besar khas keluarga Hyuuga. Gadis ini biasanya sangat pemalu, namun karena di sana hanya ada teman-temannya, maka ia bisa bicara dengan baik.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi kan, kalau mudah namanya bukan ujian..." celetuk Naruto, gadis cantik berambut pirang keemasan dengan mata biru shappire indah yang menghanyutkan. Kulitnya tan eksotis, ditambah dengan 3 garis lembut di pipi yang membuatnya tambah manis, "Kita seharusnya berterimakasih pada Guy sensei, karena kita tak harus melakukan lari marathon sampai kota sebelah seperti para anak cowok."

Teman-teman Naruto –Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino –langsung menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk bicara seperti itu, Naruto..." gadis berambut pirang pucat berkata lugas, menatap Naruto mantap. "Kau sih enak punya Sasuke... Dia selalu memperhatikanmu, mengantar jemput... Bayangkan saja, kami tidak seperti dirimu yang tiap hari selalu naik lamborghini, bukannya bus atau kereta listrik yang penuh dengan orang-orang bau..."

Naruto cengo' lantaran teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Ino, "Eh, tapi kan, Hinata juga pakai mobil..." cela Naruto, tak mau disalahkan.

"Naruto-kun... Aku naik mobil kalau bersama dengan Neji-nii, itu pun Cuma berangkatnya saja... dan sebagai hukuman karena koleksi komik BL-ku ketahuan, aku harus pulang sendirian, naik bus... hiks..." Hinata mulai mendramatisir.

"Ta –Tapi aku sama lelahnya dengan kalian..."

Sakura melepas kontak tubuhnya dengan Hinata, dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah sangar, "Jika benar begitu yang kau rasa... Bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kau naik kereta saja bersama kami, hm? Kau mau coba?"

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, aura mengintimidasi teman-temannya sungguh membuat nyalinya ciut. Kalau saja ini adalah dunia kartun, maka ia adalah tikus dengan ketiga temannya berupa tiga kucing gemuk yang sadis.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura melanjutkan, dengan seringaian. Dan saat itu, Naruto Cuma bisa mengangguk.

**_FUNYAN_**

"Aku mau pulang naik kereta"

"Haaa?"

Sasuke Uchiha –si mahluk ganteng abad 21 –memandang kekasih manisnya dengan tatapan 'Apa kau bercanda', sementara yang ditatap malah menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Kubilang aku mau pulang naik kereta." Naruto menegaskan, kini ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau bodoh ya, Dobe? Kau tidak akan pulang naik kereta, kau pulang bersamaku. Titik." Kini giliran Sasuke yang bersidekap.

"Tapi, aku sudah janji dengan teman-temanku!"

"Batalkan saja."

"Teme!"

"Kubilang, batalkan."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tetap akan pulang naik kereta!"

Sasuke mendecak sebal ketika Naruto membuang muka, sok kesal. "Dobe. Kereta itu penuh dengan orang berbahaya. Tidak baik buatmu berada di dalamnya."

"Tidak, teme! Sakura dan yang lain aman-aman saja kok naik kereta!"

"Naru –"

"Pokoknya aku mau naik kereta! Titik!"

Sasuke tak sempat untuk berdebat lagi, karena pujaan hatinya sudah berlari, menenteng tas beratnya dan menghilang di belokan koridor. Sungguh cewek yang merepotkan #PinjamTrademarkShikamaru

Cowok raven itu menggertakkan giginya kesal, wajah aristokratnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak menyenangkan. Tampak sekali bahwa ia sedang kesal. Yah, walau pun itu bukan hal yang aneh, mengingat Sasuke adalah tipe pacar yang over protektif dan juga possesif, di mana ia takkan pernah mau membiarkan sang kekasih jauh-jauh dengannya. Ia tetap akan memberikan kebebasan pada si blonde manis, namun tetap saja, ia akan berada di mana pun, menjamin keselamatan dan kepemilikan.

Tak lama, seringaian aneh –tidak, menyeramkan –muncul di bibir si Uchiha, sebelum bibir itu mulai berucap pelan, "Dapatkan pelajaranmu... Dobe-koi..."

**++++++WANK++++++**

Setelah mengantar Hinata ke halte bus, Naruto, Ino dan Sakura mulai berjalan menuju stasiun. Dalam perjalanan, mereka bergosip, membicarakan tentang anak-anak kelas sebelah yang katanya suka mengoleksi kaus kaki –meski belum benar mengenai kabar itu. Terkadang juga mereka akan membicarakan soal artis, dan anehnya Sasuke juga masuk dalam jajaran artis yang mereka perbicangkan. Oh, Naruto ingat, kedua temannya itu fans berat Sasuke –dulu.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara sang kondektur, mengatakan bahwa kereta dengan tujuan Iwa ke Ne sudah tiba. Mereka segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kereta untuk berburu tempat duduk. Sakura dan Ino mendapatkan tempat duduk, sayangnya Naruto yang tak pernah naik kereta jadi kebingungan sendiri dalam lautan manusia tersebut, alhasil, gadis manis itu harus rela berdiri.

Tadinya, Naruto berada dekat dengan kedua temannya, namun karena desakan dari beberapa orang yang baru masuk ia jadi terdorong ke dekat gerbong sebelah. Memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah mudah, gadis manis itu pun mengambil tempat di dekat pintu, agar ketika kereta berhenti, ia bisa lebih dulu keluar.

Naruto menghadap ke jendela, menatap hamparan pemandangan yang tak ia lihat lewat mobil, bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit menghiasai kota Konoha, warna kelabu gedung-gedung itu mendominasi, dipadu dengan jalanan serta penghias-penghias lainnya. Bukan pemandangan yang buruk, tapi juga bukan pemandangan terbaik.

**GREP**

Naruto terbelalak ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja meremas bokong sintalnya kuat, membuat ia meringis. Ia baru akan mengenyahkan tangan itu ketika ada satu tangan lagi yang dengan lancangnya meremas-remas dada kirinya.

"Be –Brengsek..." desis Naruto marah. Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, kemudian dihimpit pada dinding kereta, membuatnya harus menahan tangannya di kaca jendela agar tak benar-benar terjepit. "Bajingan... lepas!"

Naruto berusaha berontak, ia ingin melepaskan diri dari maniak yang menyerangnya, akan tetapi ternyata kekuatan si mesum itu jauh di atasnya. Kalau saja Naruto tidak dalam kondisi tubuh yang buruk serta keadaan di mana ia terjepit, maka menghajar orang mesum di belakangnya bukanlah perkara sulit.

Sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh daun telinganya, bergerak turun naik dengan teratur. Ukh... Naruto yakin sekali bahwa itu lidah. Ia bergerak semakin liar, namun si orang mesum malah menggigit daun telinganya kuat.

"Akkhh..." rintih Naruto, merasakan bahwa daun telinganya lecet, secara refleks gadis itu mencengkram lengan kiri si lelaki mesum.

Lelaki mesum itu kembali menjilat-jilat daun telinga Naruto, membasahi luka si gadis, mungkin itu sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Laki-laki itu tetap saja mesum!

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika lelaki itu memainkan lidahnya di lubang telinga si gadis, sedangkan tangannya yang berada di bokong kini malah beralih ke balik rok sekolah, meraba kemaluan Naruto yang masih terbungkus dalaman berwarna jingga.

"Ukhh.. brengsek... lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto, ingin menangis. Ia takut, ia marah, ia ingin sekali membunuh mahluk yang sudah lancang menyentuhnya, menyentuh area yang hanya boleh dimiliki oleh Sasuke, tapi ia malah menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Ia semakin geram ketika tangan lelaki itu kini dengan berani menekan-nekan bagian tengah kemaluannya, menusuk liangnya. "Hnggh..."

Tak Cuma sampai di situ, si maniak kini memasukkan tangan kirinya ke balik seragam Naruto, menelusup di balik bra, lalu meremas-remas dan memainkan puting kiri sang gadis molek.

"Lepassh..." geram Naruto sembari mencakar lengan si maniak, berharap dengan begitu si maniak akan melepaskannya. Akan tetapi, si maniak tetap tak bergeming, tangannya tetap lancang memainkan puting dan kemaluannya, apalagi tangan brengsek di bagian bawahnya itu kini memainkan klitorisnya, memencet-mencet bagian penuh syaraf itu dengan lihai, "Nnnh.. aahhh..."

Oh, Naruto benar-benar mau bunuh diri sekarang. Bukan Cuma telah dilecehkan oleh orang brengsek tak dikenal, sekarang ia malah mendesah karena sentuhan orang brengsek itu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, andai saja tadi siang ia menuruti kata-kata sang kekasih, mungkin sekarang ia telah menikmati waktu siangnya dengan si Uchiha di taman rumahnya. Mengingat tentang si Uchiha bungsu itu kini malah membuatnya menangis.

"Dobe~"

Naruto membatu ketika suara baritone yang akrab di telinganya itu datang bersama sebuah tiupan hangat di telinganya, memberikan friksi menggelikan dan membuat darahnya mendesir. Sensasi ini sudah sering ia rasakan. Ya, ia kenal. Sangat kenal sensasi ini.

Sontak Naruto menoleh ke belakang, Cuma demi melihat Sasuke Uchiha menyeringai padanya, "Teme!?"

"Hai, Dobe... Menikmati perjalananmu?" kata Uchiha bungsu, tangan kirinya yang berada di balik seragam Naruto itu ia gerakkan, mengelus ujung puting mengeras si Namikaze pirang.

"Ukh... Teme! Apa yang .. hhh.. kau lakukan...?" Lutut Naruto yang bergetar makin terasa bagaikan jelly ketika si bungsu Uchiha malah menarik-narik putingnya, ditambah permainan di bagian selangkangannya.

"Ini hukumanmu, Dobe.. Karena tak mau mendengarkan peringatanku..." ucap Sasuke yang menjilat leher Naruto dan menciuminya rakus. Ia membuat banyak kissmark di arena terbuka itu, menjilati, mengecupi, menghisapi, dan menggigitnya gemas. Ia suka melakukannya, itu seperti sebuah tuntutan hidup, yang mana harus terus ia lakukan –dan itu demi kesenangan pribadi.

Naruto merasa semakin lemas, jemari Sasuke kini telah menggeser celana dalamnya, memasuki liang hangatnya, dan mengocok lubang syurgawi itu dengan penuh semangat, "Uhhh... Sukk –eeh... nnh..."

"Dobe.. kau banjir..." bisik Sasuke, suaranya serak, menahan nafsunya yang membuncah. Ia menggesekkan tonjolan besar nan keras di selangkangannya pada belahan bokong Naruto, menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari sang kekasih, "Mhh... aku mau kau sekarang, Dobe..."

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, ia langsung berusaha menyingkirkan Sasuke, "Kau gila te –mmhh" Ia yang menoleh untuk memberikan protes malah dibekap Sasuke dengan ciuman, si raven mesum itu tak mengindahkan rontaan sang gadis pujaan hati. Dengan telaten pemuda raven itu mengulum bibir plum sang gadis pirang, menjilati belahan bibirnya, kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat sang gadis, mengajak lidah pink itu untuk bermain bersama. Dihisapnya benda kenyal itu, kemudian dikaitkan dengan lidahnya, ditarik-tariknya. "Hmmh... Ssskkeehh... aah..."

Naruto yang terlalu fokus pada ciuman memabukkan sang kekasih tak menyadari bahwa tangan kiri si Uchiha bungsu tak lagi berada di dadanya. Tangan Sasuke kini berkerja pada resleting celananya sendiri, dibukanya resleting celana hitam itu tanpa melepas ikat pinggangnya, kemudian dikeluarkannya kenjantanan besar, keras dan berurat dengan ujung yang mengeluarkan precum. Aah... Sasuke merasa lega mengeluarkannya, sebab benda kebanggaannya ini daritadi sudah membuat celananya sesak.

"Uuuhhmmhh..." Naruto terbelalak ketika dirasakannya sebuah benda keras nan panjang menggesek-gesek bibir kemaluannya dalam gerakan maju mundur. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening, ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya semakin membuatnya lemas dan sesak. Benda panjang yang ia kenal itu bergerak dengan tempo yang sedang, membuatnya semakin basah. Secara refleks kedua kakinya membuka, membuat benda milik Sasuke itu bergerak semakin luwes dan cepat. "Puaahhh!" seru Naruto ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau menyukainya, Naruto?" bisik Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya, ia meniup-niup telinga Naruto, membuat si gadis manis mengerang kecil.

Gerakan pinggang Sasuke semakin berani, ia maju mundur dengan cepat, ia yang sedikit membungkuk itu kini malah semakin dalam menekan ke atas, membuat titik-titk sensitif Naruto semakin terangsang.

"Haa –aah.. Sukeehh... aah... jangannnhh... hhss..." desah Naruto mencengkram kedua tangan Sasuke yang bermain di dadanya dengan bersemangat. "Mmh.. nnghh.. hh..."

Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar ketika lantai di bawah mereka sudah basah dengan cairan Naruto, rupanya gadis manisnya ini sangat terangsang. Tangan kanannya menyingkirkan sedikit celana dalam Naruto, memberikannya cukup ruang untuk bergerak masuk menginvansi liang hangat favoritnya tersebut.

"Naruto... Aku masuk, ya?" kata Sasuke pelan seraya menjilat cuping telinga kekasihnya, sementara yang diajak bicara malah menggelinjang geli.

Diam tanda setuju, itulah pemikiran Sasuke. Maka tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke memasukkan batang kejantanannya ke dalam liang hangat Naruto, merasakan ruang sempit itu menjepit kejantannya lembut. Sungguh sensasi yang sangat ia rindukan, meski mereka baru saja melakukaannya dua hari yang lalu.

Mereka berdua mendesah bersamaan, walau masih menjaga suara mereka agar tidak mengundang perhatian pengguna kereta yang lain.

Naruto yang masih menahan perih di selangkangannya dipaksa Sasuke untuk sedikit membungkuk, kemudian si bungsu Uchiha menarik pinggang langsing gadis itu agar semakin dekat dengannya, dan semakin dalam penyatuan mereka. Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri tatkala Sasuke menggenjot kemaluannya dengan bersemangat.

"Uuh... nikmat... Naruto... hh..."

Si gadis tan tak mau menanggapi ucapan Sasuke yang semakin dalam dan cepat menggenjot liangnya. Kakinya sudah cukup lemas menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, jadi ia tak mau membuang tenaga untuk bicara pada ayam mesum itu.

"Uhkk..." Naruto hampir kelepasan ketika Sasuke menyodoknya dalam, membuat tubuhnya makin mengejang. Si raven malah sibuk memberikan kissmark di lehernya yang sudah tidak mulus lagi.

"Aaah.. Naruto... kau... angh... nikmaatthh..."

Remasan-remasan lubang Naruto pada benda pusakanya benar-benar membuat Sasuke terbang ke awang-awang. Kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan bukan main rasanya. Tak salah jika Sasuke memintanya hampir tiap hari. Mungkin rasanya nikmat karena selain tubuh Naruto indah, si raven juga sangat mencinyai mataharinya tersebut. Ia tak pernah merasakan getaran apa pun ketika gadis lain menyentuhnya, bahkan ketika salah satu fans lancangnya menguncinya di sebuah ruangan kelas kosong dan menawarkan kehangatan sambil membuka baju –memamerkan bentuk tubuh bak model –Sasuke pun tak tergiur. Baginya, Naruto adalah segalanya, semua yang Sasuke miliki akan ia berikan pada sang gadis manis bermarga Namikaze ini. Segalanya.

"Ahhk... aahpph..." Naruto kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri tatkala sodokan Sasuke semakin kuat dan dalam sehingga membuatnya kelepasan.

"Naruto.. sebentar lagi... Naruto... hhh... Naruto... "

Naruto membekap mulutnya makin rapat, menyadari kekasihnya bergerak makin brutal. Benda besar itu menyeruak keluar masuk dalam tempo bak hewan liar.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar makin hebat, air mata sudah mengaliri wajah cantiknya. Ia sudah dekat, sebentar lagi keluar.

"Naruto.. hh.. Naruto.. ..."

"Mmpphh... mmhhh..."

Dengan sodokan terakhir, kuat dan dalam, mereka berdua keluar. Sasuke mengeluarkannya di dalam dengan jumlah banyak sementara cairan Naruto membanjiri pahanya sendiri. Cairan mereka yang menyatu kini mengotori lantai kereta, membuatnya basah.

"Kau... hah... haa... mengeluarkannya... di dalam..." kata Naruto, mencoba memarahi Sasuke, tapi ia yang tengah kelelahan tak membuat dirinya dianggap.

"Maaf... Aku lupa..." jawab Sasuke enteng. Uchiha bungsu itu asal mengambil tas berat yang berada di dekat kaki Naruto –Naruto tak mau menentengnya –dan mengambil tisu yang biasa dibawa si blonde. Dengan cekatan Sasuke membersihkan paha hingga selangkangan kekasihnya, kemudian membenarkan letak celana dalam Naruto yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Uuh... aku tak nyaman memakainya... jadi sulit berjalan..." keluh Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibir plumnya yang sekarang terlihat agak bengkak.

Sasuke tak menanggapi, ia malah membuang tisu di tangannya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Kemudian, ia merapikan tas Naruto dan ia taruh di bahu kirinya.

"_**Pemberhentian berikutnya... Ne... Para penumpang harap jangan berdiri terlalu dekat dengan pintu kereta..."**_ terdengar suara kondektur kereta. Para penumpang langsung bergerak agak menjauh dari pintu kereta.

Tepat ketika ular besi itu berhenti di stasiun, Sasuke langsung meraih pinggang Naruto dan mengangkat si pirang cantik, menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"EEEE? SASUKE?" pekik Naruto kaget dan refleks memeluk leher si raven.

Para pengunjung bengong melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto, namun mereka yang juga sibuk langsung berpura-pura tak melihat apa pun dan kembali berjalan keluar kereta.

"Hey, Sasuke! Turunkan aku!" pekik Naruto dengan wajah memerah, malu diliihati oleh orang-orang.

"Tidak. Kakimu lemas kan? Lagipula, kau bilang sulit berjalan dengan dalaman basah." Jawab Sasuke datar, membuat wajah Naruto semakin merah.

"Uuh... ini semua karena kau terlalu mesum... seharusnya kau jangan menyerangku di kereta..." dumel Naruto, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke.

"Itu sebagai hukuman karena tak mendengarkanku... sekarang, kau tahu kan, ada banyak orang mesum yang melakukan hal seperti tadi... Aku hanya mengajarkanmu, agar kau tidak naik kereta lagi..."

"Tapi kan, kau yang menyerangku!"

"Kau tidak melihat orang yang tadi dipegang-pegang sih..."

Naruto bungkam. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan lancar, dia jadi terpojok sendiri.

"Huh... Kalau begitu aku akan naik bus saja" kata Naruto ngotot.

"Di bus juga sama saja..." kembali Sasuke menjawab santai. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari stasiun, dan bisa terlihat mobil lamborghini-nya sudah terparkir di sana, nampaknya tadi ia meminta Kakashi –salah satu pelayannya, untuk membawa mobilnya sampai stasiun.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto di samping mobilnya, kemudian membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sang gadis, "Naiklah..."

Naruto menurut, ia masuk dan duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Kemudian, Sasuke menyusul, ia masuk dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Sasuke, kalau naik kereta dan bus tidak boleh, aku akan jalan kaki saja..." kata Naruto lagi, masih tidak menyerah. Ia tahu ia tidak akan diperbolehkan naik mobil sendiri oleh orang tuanya, makanya ia memilih akan jalan.

Sasuke menoleh pada kekasihnya, ia menyeringai –sangat menyeramkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menculikmu, lalu memperkosamu sampai hamil anakku, Dobe-chan" Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lalu menyeringai nakal, membuat Naruto menganga kaget.

"TEME! KAU GILA!"

"Memang..."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan dan seruan-seruan memekakkan telinga dari kekasihnya, ia malah menghidupkan MP3 player di mobilnya dan bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu. Melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, wajah Naruto semakin merah –marah. Ia menarik nafas sekuat tenaga, kemudian...

"TEMEEEEEEEEE!"

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebenernya udah lama mau buat sequelnya Pulang bersamaku ini... tapi, karena kebetulan ff ini diapus sama ffn jadi saya sempet ngedrop :v ahhahahahahahahaha~~~~**

**Buat yang mau bermesum-mesum liat eps sebelumnya ada di sebelah... yang kagak... silahkan cekidooooooot~~~~**

**^^FUNYAN^^**

"**Pulang Bersamaku"**

**Author : Akihiko Fukuda 71**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Ecchi**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note : Alur gak jelas, bahasa awut-awutan, EYD berantakan, Typos, Lemon kurang asem #KagakHot, Mesum, Delele~~~**

Sasuke itu sangat gampang cemburu. Biasanya kalau dia melihat pacar blondenya sudah didekati oleh cowok lain, maka ia akan segera nimbrung dan bersikap seolah-olah yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kebetulan semata.

Tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang sifat unik si pemilik rambut bak pantat ayam ini. Cuma sekedar orang-orang terdekatnya saja, seperti pacarnya sendiri, Naruto Namikaze, dan Kakak serta keluarganya yang lain. Terkadang mereka akan mengejek perihal prilaku menggelikan Sasuke ini, dan Sasuke Cuma akan diam, karena ia mengakui dengan sangat bahwa kekasihnya Cuma boleh jadi miliknya saja, jadi kelakuannya itu dihitung sebagai hal yang wajar.

Masalahnya sekarang, Sasuke tak bisa menerapkan prilaku possesive overdosisnya. Ia yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS SMA Konoha harus berada dalam lingkungan sekolah selama lebih dari 12 jam! Bayangkan saja! 12 jam tanpa si dobe pirang menggemaskan pemilik tubuh bohay menggiurkan yang selalu nampak minta dicici –oke, pikiran Sasuke mulai kotor.

Sasuke Cuma tidak tahan jika salah satu penyemangat hidupnya tak ada di sisinya untuk waktu yang begitu lama. Ia juga tidak tega jika harus meminta Naruto selalu berada di sisinya. Dia ingin agar kekasihnya memiliki istirahat yang cukup, agar senyumannya tidak luntur, agar kekasihnya selalu dalam kondisi terbaik. Uuuh... Sasuke jadi galau sendiri.

"Kau mau kutemani?" tanya Naruto ketika datang menunjunginya di ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah. Mata biru shappirenya yang bulat nan besar menatap lurus padanya, memberikan pesan bahwa si blonde akan menunggu sampai kepulangannya.

"Tak perlu. Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku sudah menelpon Kakashi agar menjemputmu." Jawab Sasuke berusaha menahan gejolak untuk menculik si blonde dan mengunci si gadis manis itu di ruang OSIS bersamanya.

"Eeeh... Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Aku masih lama, Dobe. Lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Tapi, aku bisa menunggumu."

"Dobe. Kubilang, pulang."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal ketika mendapati tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya sendiri. Sudah lama sejak perdebatan mereka yang terakhir kali, dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, si raven kembali menang.

"Huh! Dasar Teme brengsek!" Maki Naruto berbalik arah, meninggalkan si Sasuke yang menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuannya. Memang Naruto kekanakan, tapi Sasuke yang sama sekali tak mempertimbangkan pendapat orang lain benar-benar membuat gadis manis itu kesal.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya pening, memaksakan hatinya untuk menolak keberadaan si Namikaze benar-benar membuatnya bimbang. Padahal tadi adalah kesempatan emas. Huh, mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke tak boleh egois, ia memang seharusnya mementingkan kebaikan kekasihnya lebih dulu. Ya, bagi si raven ia telah melakukan tindakan yang paling benar.

"Dobe. Aku akan merindukanmu." Sasuke berkata lirih.

**^^NYAN+NYAN^^**

Menurut Naruto, Sasuke itu brengsek.

Panggilan 'Teme' sangatlah pas jika dicocokkan dengan pemuda raven keturunan terakhir keluarga Uchiha yang telah menjadi tambatan hatinya selama 5 tahun terakhir. Sikap menyebalkannya, sikap sombongnya, sikap sok coolnya, sikap sok pintarnya, egonya, sifat suka memaksanya, kemesumannya, semuanya, semuanya jadi bukti penting perihal kebrengsekannya. Oh, andai saja ia mengatakan ini semua kepada para fans Sasuke, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa pulang dan malah jadi penyumbat toilet sekolah. Mungkin lho ya, kalau si mahluk kuning tidak mengamuk duluan.

"Teme brengsek, baka! Aho! Boge! Kuso!" Maki Naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor menuju pintu keluar sekolah, "Kenapa pula dia harus jadi ketua OSIS? Dasar sok pintar! Padahal biasanya dia yang suka menceramahiku jika kebanyakan mengambil eskul, sekarang malah dia yang sok lama berada di sekolah."

Naruto masih terus mengomel sampai keluar sekolah, ia menghentikan langkahnya guna berpikir ke mana seharusnya dia pergi sekarang. Mau ke parkiran, tapi ia tak pulang bersama Sasuke, dan si blonde tak tahu di manakah Kakashi menunggunya.

"Naruto-sama!"

Sebuah panggilan dari suara berat yang ia kenal membuat Naruto menoleh ke dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar karena di sana sudah ada Kakashi yang melambai ke arahnya, ia bisa tahu bahwa lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya paman sendiri itu sedang tersenyum, meski pun lelaki berambut perak itu menggunakan masker.

"Paman Kakashi! Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf ya." Kata Naruto menghampiri pelayan Sasuke yang juga menjalin hubungan dengan pengasuhnya tersebut.

"Tidak, Naruto-sama. Saya juga baru tiba." Jawab Kakashi sopan.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Naruto tersenyum manis, membuat Kakashi juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama. Sebaiknya, kita segera pulang, Saya tidak mau Sasuke sama marah." Ujar Kakashi sambil membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang untuk Naruto.

Seketika wajah Naruto langsung berubah cemberut. Melihat air muka Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Kakashi jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Apa ada masalah, Naruto-sama?" tanya Kakashi, menatap kekasih tuannya khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Ucap si blonde merajuk.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulang sama si Teme..."

"Tapi, Sasuke-sama akan pulang nanti malam. Tidak baik jika gadis seperti Anda pulang selarut itu. Selain tidak baik bagi kondisi tubuh Anda, kedua orang tua Anda juga akan sangat khawatir. Akan jauh lebih baik jika Anda beristirahat di rumah."

"Tapi, Sasuke juga kelelahan, kan? Setidaknya aku mau membantu Sasuke!"

Kakashi menghela nafas lantaran gadis manis di hadapannya kini terlihat sedih. Sepertinya gadis Namikaze itu sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasih mesum yang selama ini selalu ada bersamanya lantaran sudah beberapa hari sejak akan diadakannya festival olahraga, Sasuke jadi tidak bisa pulang bersamanya. Mungkin melihat Sasuke yang berusaha begitu keras sementara murid-murid yang lain hanya tinggal menunggu hasil hingga hari-H membuat Naruto prihatin. Habisnya, sempat ada kejadian juga di mana semua berkas yang sudah ditandatangani Sasuke malah tertumpah kopi oleh sekretarisnya yang bodoh.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto-sama. Banyak yang akan mengurus, Sasuke-sama. Sasuke-sama pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Kakashi, mencoba menenangkan, "Nah, sekarang, ayo kita pulang."

Naruto menatap Kakashi ragu, namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu berjalan menghampiri pintu yang telah dibuka di lelaki perak, lalu ia masuk dengan gaya anggunnya –secara tak sadarkan diri.

Kakashi menyempatkan diri untuk memandang ke arah gedung sekolah di lantai 4, di mana seorang pemuda raven menatap ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantung celana. Nampaknya si bungsu Uchiha sudah mengamati interaksi mereka sejak tadi –dan Kakashi sadar akan hal itu. Lelaki bersurai perak itu membungkuk selintas sebelum beranjak ke kursi kemudi dan meninggalkan area SMA Konoha.

**^^SAYA++GAK++ERO++^^**

Kelas 3-A SMA Konoha sedang dapat jam bebas, Kurenai-sensei yang seharusnya mengajar sedang hamil dan harus check ke Rumah Sakit, sementara guru yang sebidang tak ada yang menganggur. Maka jadilah berkah yang jarang turun ini datang kepada para siswa 3-A.

"Buuuh~~ Panas sekali~~ Aku jadi mau berenang." Keluh Sakura sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri menggunakan buku tulis pelajaran Kimia. "Toh, Aku baru beli baju renang baru."

"Oh, sebaiknya jangan deh. Tubuhmu jelek, Sakura, akan jadi pemandangan yang buruk untuk melihatmu memakai baju renang." Ejek Ino sarkastik. Gadis Yamanaka itu memberikan Sakura pandangan mencemooh.

"Apa kau bilang, dasar Ino Pig! Kau mau kutonjok, hah!?" marah Sakura menggebrak meja.

Ino baru saja akan membalasa ketika Hinata memotong ucapannya, "Wah~ sepertinya enak ya kalau bisa ikut lomba renang di festival olahraga nanti." Kata gadis Hyuuga itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia Cuma tak mau mendengar pertengkaran tak penting mengenai kecacatan masing-masing di cuaca sepanas ini, atau dia sendiri yang nanti meledak dan tidak terkendali.

"Hm... Iya juga... Sebenarnya aku banyak berharap pada festival kali ini... Festival ini kan Cuma diadakan tiga tahun sekali." Kata Ino seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, mencari posisi nyaman.

"Aku yakin festival ini akan menyenangkan! Yang mengatur kan Sasuke-kun! Kyaaa~~~ dia memang mengagumkan!" pekik Sakura mulai fangirling-an, "Dia akan ikut lomba apa ya? Aku harap dia juga ikut renang! Aku mau lihat otot-ototnya!"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, "Sakura. kau membicarakan seorang lelaki di depan pacarnya sendiri." Ucapnya facepalm.

Sakura melirik Naruto salah tingkah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hehehehe... harap maklumlah, kau tahu sendiri kan aku masih belum bisa move on."

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya memang antik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha-san masih berada di OSIS ya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia jarang masuk kelas." celetuk Hinata sambil melirik isi kelas yang Cuma berisi manusia-manusia yang hampir mengering.

"Iya. Dia banyak kerjaan. Katanya berbagai macam kontrak yang sudah dia buat dengan berbagai sponsor malah rusak karena kelakuan sekretarisnya." Jawab Naruto lelah, kalau mengingat nasib sang kekasih, Naruto jadi sedih sendiri.

"Sekretaris?" Beo Sakura, Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Iya. Karena itu Aku jadi jarang ketemu Sasuke ." Kini Naruto memasang wajah galau tingkat dewa.

"Sekretaris mana yang sebegitu bodohnya sampai tidak bisa mengurus berkas dengan benar?" kata Ino sambil mengerutkan alisnya, kentara sekali gadis itu kesal dengan kelakuan sekretaris Sasuke.

Naruto meletakkan satu jariya di kepalanya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat,"Hm... Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke bilang namanya Karin."

"Hah? Karin! Cewek mata empat yang rambutnya merah itu!?" pekik Sakura refleks menggebrak meja –lagi. "Dia kan cewek gila yang ngefans berat sama Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh!? Cewek itu ya?!" seketika Ino ikut nimbrung, "Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masuk OSIS!?"

"Mungkin saja karena dia pintar?" celetuk Hinata, bersikap rasional.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Naruto, "Ini gawat, Naruto! Si Karin itu wanita ular, jelmaan bakoro! Dia bisa merebut Sasuke-kun dengan cara licik! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum dia beraksi!"

"Iya, Naruto! Aku yakin kecelakaan dokumen itu disengaja olehnya! Dia pasti mau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, makanya membuat Sasuke lebih lama berada di sekolah!" tambah Ino tak kalah berapi-api dari Sakura.

Seketika hati Naruto gundah gulana akibat hasutan-hasutan mendorong teman-temannya. Kekhawatirannya selama ini ketika harus menyaksikan Sasuke dari kejauhan bersama gadis-gadis OSIS membuat gadis itu semakin ingin menghajar Karin #Maapin ane nistain si megane :'(.

"Baiklah, Aku akan ke sana..." ujar Naruto bangkit dari kursinya,"Akan kupastikan si Teme tidak akan macam-macam."

Ketiga temannya mengagguk dengan wajah serius, sementara Naruto berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

**~ m ~**

Sasuke sedang menandatangani beberapa surat untuk festival nanti ketika pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka mendadak dengan kasar, membuatnya terkejut. Ia baru akan mengamuk pada yang melakukannya saat didapatinya mahluk pirang tercintanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah seperti mau menangis.

"Dobe? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Naruto menutup pintu dengan kasar dan berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke lalu menghentakkan kakinya kuat ke atas ubin, "Hari ini aku mau pulang bareng!" rengeknya manja.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, "Dobe... Aku tidak bisa... Aku kan sudah bilang –aku sibuk..."

"Teme jelek! Dasar jahat! Aku benci padamu!"

"Dobe..."

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, membawa gadis cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya. Si raven paling tidak kuat jika melihat Naruto yang akan menangis, daripada melihat air mata itu jatuh lebih baik ia melakukan tindakan pencegahan cepat, "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengusap punggung sang gadis.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah membalas pelukan Sasuke, membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu.

"Naru-koi... Ada apa...?"

Naruto mendongak –karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, "Suke... hari ini... Ayo pulang bersama... Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau..."

"Tidak bisa, Naru-koi... Ada banyak yang harus kuurus... Kau tahu sendiri kan, pekerjaanku tidak sedikit." Lirih Sasuke seraya menyibak lembut poni keemasan kekasihnya.

"Memangnya tidak bisa sedikit saja kau luangkan waktumu untukku?" kata Naruto menatap Sasuke melas.

"Tidak, Dobe... bukan begitu..."

"Apa kau sebegitu sukanya bersama dengan cewek-cewek OSIS itu? Sampai-sampai kau tidak peduli lagi padaku!" seru Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke kuat, kecemburuan atas kedekatan Sasuke dengan cewek-cewek OSIS yang memang suka gatal pada kekasihnya membuat Naruto jadi kalap.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Dobe!? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!"

"Dobe! Aku serius tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!"

Sasuke memegang pundak kecil Naruto, memaksa kekasih pirangnya untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud?"

Naruto terdiam, terhanyut ke dalam mata hitam kelam Sasuke yang seakan menyerap semua kekuatannya untuk mengamuk.

"Aku... mau pulang bersamamu hari ini... hari ini saja... Ada yang mau kubicarakan..."

"Tidak bisa, Dobe. Aku kan sudah berkali-kali bilang, tugasku sangat banyak. Karena kesalahan kemarin, aku harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal."

Melihat Sasuke menghela nafas berat dengan wajah frustasi ketika bicara dengannya entah kenapa sedikit membuat perasaannya terusik. Mungkin dia yang terlalu sensitif, sampai hal kecil seperti ini pun dipermasalahkan. Namun, tetap saja Naruto tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau saat ini ia merasa kecewa pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Naruto dengan suara pelan, hampir terdengar datar. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Aku akan pulang sendiri, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Mulai saat ini, aku akan pulang sendiri. Kau bisa menikmati waktumu."

"Naru –" belum selesai Sasuke memanggil namanya, gadis manis Namikaze itu sudah keluar dari ruangan OSIS dengan langkah lebar, berusaha agar Sasuke tak mengejarnya.

Sasuke mengacak surai hitamnya kesal, beban pikirannya semakin menumpuk. Tadi rasanya hatinya perih sekali ketika Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah dingin, padahal biasanya ia hanya akan mendapati wajah manis itu membuat senyuman, cengiran, tawa, rona merah malu dan kemarahan yang lucu. Mendapati kekasihnya menatapnya seakan Sasuke adalah mahluk menjijikan, mau tak mau membuat si raven galau. Haruskah ia meminta maaf nanti? Ya, tidak ada salahnya meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk sang kekasih.

Pada akhirnya, keputusan Sasuke itu harus pupus ketika beberapa janji dengan sponsor kembali disodorkan oleh seketarisnya.

**+++ HUUUWWWAMAMBALA +++**

Setelah marah-marah pada Sasuke di ruang OSIS, gadis bungsu Namikaze terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya yang sudah termakan emosi, sehingga tak berani untuk sekadar bertatap muka dengan anak Uchiha itu. Padahal kekasihnya sempat ingin mendekatinya ketika berada di kelas, tapi ia malah berlari mengejar teman-temannya ke perpustakaan. Sekarang ia jadi ingin menjenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok beton terdekat.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka sedang jalan menuju kelas setelah selesai makan siang di kantin, "Sepertinya kau punya banyak masalah?"

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata dengan gerakan lemas, sama sekali tak bersemangat untuk sekedar menggerakkan otot-ototnya, "Hinata-chan... aku sudah berbuat salah pada Sasuke..."

"Salah apa?"

"Beberapa hari lalu... ketika di ruang OSIS, aku marah-marah padanya... padahal belum tentu Sasuke tahu apa yang kubicarakan... uuh... Sasuke juga bukan tipe yang suka berselingkuh..."

"Sudahlah, Naruto, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah." Celetuk Sakura sambil memakan pocky yang sempat ia beli tadi pagi di minimarket dekat rumah, "Cemburu itu wajar bagi pasangan, apalagi kalau pasanganmu macam Sasuke-kun... Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti melakukan lebih dari itu... Kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mewajarkan apa yang kau lakukan, berarti dia yang sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanmu... ambil saja sisi positifnya..."

Naruto diam mendengarkan setiap nasehat dari Sakura.

"Kurasa Sakura benar. Kemarahanmu adalah hal yang wajar, apalagi jika kekasihmu tiap hari harus melalui hal seperti... itu..."

Naruto sontak menoleh ketika sahabat pirangnya menunjuk ke sebuah arah dengan bunyi yang agak berisik. Di sana ada Sasuke, pacarnya yang amat ia rindukan, tengah dirubungi oleh beberapa anggota OSIS cewek yang sok membawa berkas, sepertinya sedang menanyakan soal pekerjaan, tapi gaya mereka yang sok diimut-imutkan, ditambah dengan pakaian minim mereka yang menunjukkan aset-aset para artis video dewasa.

Bohong kalau Naruto bilang dia tak cemburu, namun rasanya jika ia menyalahkan Sasuke atas kedekatan lelaki tampan itu dengan wanita-wanita gatal rasanya tidak pantas, Sasuke kan hanya sedang menjalankan tugas. Lagipula Naruto juga bisa melihat raut tidak suka di wajah si raven.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Tidak perlu sedih. Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita senang-senang?" tawar Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Nanti kami ada janji sama anak-anak SMA Suna. Gimana kalau kau ikut, hm?"

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu kalau yang dimaksud oleh Sakura adalah kencan buta. Ia sering dengar kalau biasanya anak-anak jomblo akan berkumpul bersama dan mencari jodoh. Apalagi anak-anak SMA Suna itu kabarnya banyak yang ganteng, jadi tak heran kalau teman-temannya yang masih jomblo juga mencari kesempatan. Karena memikirkan perasaan teman-temannya yang berusaha menghiburnya –dan dia juga sedang tak enak hati –maka Naruto memutuskan untuk turut iktu serta.

"Okelah, boleh..."

**~~FUNYAN '3' ~~**

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan beberapa teman wanita yang lain datang ke sebuah tempat karaoke, tempat yang pas jika untuk menampung banyak orang dan bersifat menjaga privasi, jadi mereka bisa berkenalan tanpa harus menahan malu karena dilihat oleh orang lain.

Di tempat itu sudah menunggu beberapa cowok berparas tampan, ada yang rambutnya merah dengan wajah cool, ada yang rambutnya pirang, ada yang jingga, dan blablabla, Naruto tak mau mengingat atau mempedulikannya, toh di sini dia hanya mau ikutan bernyanyi, kalau sampai dia ikutan dan menimbulkan salah paham dengan memberi harapan palsu, maka dirinya sendirilah yang akan merasa bersalah.

Ketika yang lain sibuk malu-malu setelah memperkenalkan diri karena tak tahu mau melakukan apa, Naruto malah mengambil remot dan memilih-milih lagu untuk dinyanyikan. Ia datang untuk melepaskan stress, bukan ikut kencan buta, makanya ia memutuskan untuk bersikap santai dan tak menganggap sama sekali keberadaan cowok-cowok yang memandangnya ingin tahu.

"Maaf, sebenarnya dia Cuma mau ikut main, dia bukan bagian dari pertemuan." Jelas Sakura kepada anak-anak Suna. Ada yang mengangguk paham, ada pula yang nampak kecewa, sepertinya mereka sudah naksir duluan deh #GueMulaiGila.

Kencan itu dimulai dengan lancar, karena mereka semua akhirnya malah turut serta dalam acara nyanyi Naruto. Mungkin memang sebaiknya mereka bersenang-senang sambil pendekatan daripada saling bersikap kaku dan malu-malu, dan hal itu pun berhasil.

Naruto bergantian dengan Hinata, setelah selesai bernyanyi ia menyerahkan micnya kepada gadis Hyuuga berambut iklan shampoo itu, kemudian duduk di sofa ujung sambil meminum jus jeruk kalengan, berusaha mengacuhkan hiruk pikuk anak-anak remaja di dalam ruangan agak remang tersebut.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam tebal di sekitar matanya dan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya seraya meletakkan sekaleng bir di meja dekat Naruto.

Gadis pirang keemasan itu menoleh, menatap lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Gaara Sabaku sebelum tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja. Silahkan." Katanya sopan.

Gaara segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah si blonde, wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti yang seolah sedang menggoda gadis di sebelahnya, ia masih memasang wajah datar yang bagai papan gilesan –entah kenapa pemuda ini mengingatkan Naruto pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar ke sini Cuma untuk main saja ya?" kata Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya. Aku sudah punya pacar, jadi ke sini Cuma untuk menemani teman-temanku." Jawab Naruto secara tak langsung menegaskan bahwa ia sudah tak bisa digaet.

"Begitukah? Pacarmu pasti sangat beruntung memilikimu sebagai kekasih." Kini si Sabaku malah memuji dengan sedikit senyuman di wajah pucatnya, mau tak mau membuat kulit tan Namikaze muda merona.

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Iya. Begitulah."

Selanjutnya Naruto dan Gaara terlibat dalam perbincangan yang menyenangkan. Walau sifat mereka berdua berbeda jauh, namun pembicaraan mereka bisa sangat nyambung. Tak jarang mereka berdua akan tertawa atau pun tersenyum dalam membahas beberapa hal kecil. Mereka juga sempat bernyanyi bersama, sampai-sampai teman-teman Gaara yang lain bersiul-siul. Naruto berhasil melepas stressnya hari ini.

**NYUN~~~~ w **

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar?" tawar Gaara pada Naruto ketika gadis itu akan pulang bersama teman-temannya.

"Eh? Tak perlu. Aku bisa naik bus." Tolak Naruto halus sambil tersenyum.

"Terima saja, Naruto, anggap saja sebagai tanda pertemanan. Lagipula kan rumahmu lumayan jauh dari halte. Daripada nekat dan dimarahi Kyuubi-nii akan jauh lebih baik kau ikut mobil Gaara." Usul Ino yang tersennyum penuh arti, menggoda kedekatan Naruto dengan si pemuda rambut merah.

"Yamanaka-san benar, Naruto. Anggap saja sebagai tanda pertemanan. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan yang lain-lain, aku tak berniat sejauh itu kok denganmu." Kata Gaara menenangkan, meski dalam hati mengutuk pacar Naruto yang telah mengambil si blonde lebih dulu dan membuat gadis itu setianya minta ampun.

Naruto tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk pelipisnya, agaknya ia merasa tak enak karena Gaara mengetahui alasan di balik penolakannya, tapi kalau diperhatikan sih memang Gaara bukan tipe pemaksa, jadi mungkin bukan hal buruk untuk menerima ajakannya.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu, Gaara."

**+++++++++MUNYUAAANNN 'w' ++++++++++**

Sasuke baru saja kembali ke rumah saat waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, terlalu lama duduk dan bekerja di depan komputer dengan tambahan tumpukan-tumpukan berkas yang minta ditandatangani membuat stress di badannya menumpuk. Ah... rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali melihat kekasihnya dan memeluknya untuk tambahan energi.

"Selamat pulang kembali, Sasuke-sama." Sapa Kakashi menyambut tuan mudanya sambil membungkuk hormat sejenak.

"Ya, terima kasih Kakashi." Jawab Kakashi seraya melepas dasinya dengan gerakan santai, "Bagaimana Naruto? Apa dia masih terlihat marah?" lanjutnya lagi.

Kakashi nampak terdiam beberapa jenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tuannya, "Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Hari ini Naruto-sama menolak untuk pulang bersama saya, beliau bilang akan bermain dulu dengan teman-temannya."

Spontan Sasuke berbalik, menatap Kakashi dengan alis tertaut, "Dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja? Harusnya kau mengawalnya... Teman-teman Naruto tidak bisa dipercaya!" bentaknya kesal dan langsung membuahkan sebuah bungkukan meminta maaf dari bawahan kepercayaannya tersebut.

"Mohon maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama bersikeras untuk pergi sendiri, jadi saya tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Tsk. Sekarang kau pergi ke kediaman Namikaze, cari tahu keadaannya..."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Mood Sasuke untuk segera pergi mandi dan bertemu dengan ranjang sirna sudah setelah mengetahui kabar kekasihnya, sifat over possesive-nya yang sudah terlalu menggerogoti mau tak mau membuat kepribadian egois Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau Naruto mau pergi, setidaknya harus ada orang kepercayaan Sasuke, si raven tidak mau mengambil resiko ada yang mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menghempaskan berat tubuhnya ke atas sofa, tubuhnya yang kaku sama sekali tidak bisa rileks tatkala kepalanya dipenuhi oleh si blonde bodoh yang sudah berani bertindak seenaknya. "Dobe... Kau benar-benar harus dihukum..."

Sambil menunggu kabar dari Kakashi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikmati sedikit wiskey yang diambilnya dari lemari kaca, ia menuangkannya ke gelas takaran kecil dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Agak lama Sasuke menikmati aktivitas tersebut sebelum akhirnya ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

Jemari panjang Sasuke meraih benda persergi panjang serbaguna itu dan menari di atas layarnya, menggeser icon telepon hijaunya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Sasuke-sama. Saya barusan mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto-sama pulang pukul 9 tadi, Iruka-san bilang beliau diantar oleh temannya yang berambut merah." Ujar Kakashi di seberang telepon, nada suaranya terdengar agak ragu.

"Hn? Rambut merah? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, berupaya berpikir dan mengingat-ngingat dari sebegitu banyaknya mahluk sosial yang disebut teman oleh kekasihnya.

"Tadi saya sempat mengecek CCTV, dia seorang lelaki, dan orang yang mengatarnya bukan berasal dari sekolah tuan muda."

**Trak!**

Dikuasai emosi, benda komunikasi di tangan si raven langsung remuk terkena tekanan, memutuskan sambungan telepon barusan. Air wajah Sasuke langsung mengeras dengan rahang yang kaku, rasanya tubuhnya jadi ringan dan siap untuk menghancurkan apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

Berani sekali Naruto bermain api di belakangnya, padahal Sasuke Cuma tidak menemaninya beberapa hari ini saja! Memangnya dia kira Sasuke tidak memikirkan dirinya apa? Memikirkan alasan pengkhianatan si blonde membuat urat kemarahan semakin kencang dan ingin meledak.

"Dobe... lihat saja kau nanti..."

**^^^MELOWMELOWMELOW_AKUMELOWNYAN~~~~^^^**

Naruto datang ke sekolah dengan suasana hati yang baik. Setelah bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya kemarin dia jadi merasa baikan, ia bahkan berhasil membuat teman baru. Ah, sangking senangnya ia bahkan sampai tidak memikirkan untuk mengunjungi Sasuke di ruang OSIS seperti biasanya.

Saat Naruto tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget, "Apa-apaan!?"

"Ikut denganku."

Mendengar suara dingin milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, membuat Naruto terdiam, apalagi ketika mata hitam dan tajam kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan tidak bersahabat, ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika sang bungsu Uchiha menyeretnya ke ruangan OSIS yang terletak tak begitu jauh. Naruto sama sekali tak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke yang seperti ini jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada raja iblis, sebelumnya pun hal ini pernah terjadi ketika dirinya didekati oleh seorang cowok tak dikenal, namun saat itu kemarahan si raven bukan tertuju kepadanya.

**BRAK**

Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto ke dalam ruang OSIS, lalu menutup kasar dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu rapat-rapat, sama sekali tak mau diganggu satu orang pun, Naruto sendiri Cuma bisa melirik Sasuke takut-takut sembari berpikir apa sebenarnya kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat. Sebelum gadis blonde itu sempat mendapatkan jawaban, kekasihnya sudah lebih dulu menoleh padanya, memberikannya pandangan paling menusuk.

"Namikaze Naruto... Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan sampai berani bermain curang di belakangku, hn?" ucap Sasuke seraya membawa langkahnya mendekati Naruto dengan ritme yang lambat, membuat Naruto deg-degan sendiri, merasa seperti akan diterkam harimau.

"A –apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Naruto malah membalas dengan pertanyaan, karena memang sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke, setahunya ia tak pernah melakukan kecurangan apapun, apakah Sasuke membicarakan tentang soal tes kemarin? Naruto akui dia memang curang di beberapa nomor, tapi selebihnya ia mengerjakan sendiri.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau membuatku kecewa."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menerjang Naruto, mendorong gadis itu sampai terjerembap di atas ubin, kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke menindihnya, menekan bahu si Namikaze manis kuat sehingga empunya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak dan meringis kesakitan, "Kalau kau pikir bisa bermain api di belakangku, maka kau salah, " kata Sasuke seraya meraih kedua tangan Naruto, menyatukan kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepala, kemudian ia melepaskan dasi dan mengikat kencang tangan mungil gadis Namikaze itu, "Aku akan menghabisi lebih dulu siapapun yang menjadi selingkuhanmu."

" –Apa yang kau –Akh!" Naruto menjerit ketika dengan kasar Sasuke meremat payudara kirinya, meremas-remasnya kencang tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Sasuke juga menciumnya dengan kasar, "Huuuummhhhh!"

Sasuke mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya, namun Naruto bersikeras menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat –sama sekali tak mau dijamah, kakinya juga sudah mulai menendang-nendang, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh besar Sasuke. Dengan gemas Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto sampai berdarah, membuahkan sebuah pekikan tertahan sang pemilik bibir plum tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya, menjelajahi rongga yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak dijamahnya, merasakan manis mulut sang eskotis blonde yang begitu mencandu, menaikkan libidonya sampai ke titik paling tinggi.

"Hmmmpphh... mmmckkhh... hhaahhmmmhh..." Naruto mendesah dalam ciuman ganas Sasuke, tubuhnya masih berusaha melepaskan diri karena ia merasa tak ingin diperkosa, ia tidak mau Sasuke menjamahnya dengan masalah yang sama sekali belum diklarifikasi di antara mereka. Namun tetap saja, ketika tangan-tangan ajaib Sasuke bergerak, gadis itu juga tak memungkiri bahwa ia menginginkan lebih. Payudaranya yang diperas membuat tubuhnya semakin panas, putingnya pun telah mengeras, lama-lama tubuhnya jadi semakin kehilangan tenaga, perjuangannya sedari tadi juga tak membuahkan hasil, Sasuke terus saja menggerayangi tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Tangan kiri Sasuke yang sejak tadi memegangi kedua tangan terikat Naruto sekarang mulai turun ke bawah, ia meraba-raba paha sang gadis terkasihnya, mengelus-elusnya lembut memberikan rangsangan berupa gelitikan halus untuk semakin membangkitkan libido, usahanya pun terbukti membuahkan hasil, karena gadis itu langsung menggeram pelan dalam ciuman panas mereka. Dengan lihai tangan kiri Sasuke naik ke atas, memasuki rok Naruto yang Cuma seatas lutut, dirabanya belahan bibir kemaluan sang gadis yang masih ditutupi celana dalam berwarna merah muda.

"Puuuaaaahhhhh!" Naruto bernapas lega ketika Sasuke akhirnya mau melepaskan ciuman panjang nan ganas mereka, wajahnya memerah karena nafsu dan kekurangan oksigen, "Haaah... haaah... haa..." ia mencoba mengambil nafas yang banyak, menggantikan oksigen yang tadi habis meninggalkan paru-parunya.

"Kenapa kau memakai merah muda, hn? Aku tidak suka, pakailah warna yang lain." Komentar Sasuke sembari menggosok-gosokkan jemari tengahnya pada belahan kewanitaan Naruto, menggoda klitoris yang sudah mengeras, "Ah... kau mulai basah..."

Naruto Cuma menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Sebagai gantinya, air matalah yang keluar, mengalir dan membasahi wajah manisnya, memberikan pemandangan yang menyedihkan sekaligus menggugah birahi.

"Kenapa diam, hn?" si raven menyeringai, tangan kanannya kini membuka kancing-kancing kemeja kekasihnya dengan cepat sebelum kembali bergerak mengenyahkan bra merah muda yang melekat menyembunyikan keindahan dada sang Namikaze, "Hn... pink lagi..." komentarnya sedikit kesal, ia lalu menjilati puting kemerahan Naruto seperti kucing, mengemut benda kesukaannya itu seperti bayi, dan menggigitinya gemas.

"Hu –uunnhh... aahh..." Naruto kelepasan. Kepalanya langsung blank karena sentuhan-sentuhan kekasihnya, "Su –keh.. yameettteehh... hhh..."

Sasuke sama sekali tak mendengarkan, ia malah menghisapi dada kekasihnya penuh nafsu sementara tangannya yang dibawah kini melakukan penetrasi menggunakan dua jari. Ia yang sedang dikuasai amarah semakin kesal lantaran kekasih blondenya malah menolak dirinya, membuat ia menjadi buas. Cih, kalau memang Naruto sebegitu ingin melepaskan diri darinya, maka jangan salahkan Sasuke jika sebelum bisa merangkak pergi, orang yang dituju sudah lebih dulu dikebumikan. Jangan pikir seorang Uchiha akan dengan mudah melepaskan apa yang jadi miliknya.

"Sukeeh.. do –doushitee... aahh... aaah..."

Sasuke menggerakkan kedua jarinya keluar masuk dengan cepat, menerobos lubang sempit yang kini sudah basah dipenuhi cairan cinta Naruto, kalau sudah begini maka tidak akan terlalu sakit bagi Naruto ketika dimasuki nanti.

Namikaze bungsu yang sudah begitu lelah dan dikuasai nafsu sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Sasuke saat ini tengah berkutat dengan celananya, berusaha melepaskan belt, kancing dan zippernya yang menahan adik kecil kesayangannya di dalam celana. Uuh, rasanya lega sekali ketika batang perkasanya kini telah bebas dan menghirup udara luas,dan tentu saja, bisa langsung mencicipi kembali goa hangat favoritnya. Sasuke pun kembali mengecupi wajah kekasihnya, menjilat luka di bibir Naruto dengan penuh sayang sambil tangannya bergerak menekuk kaki gadis manis itu, mempersiapkan acara utama.

"Aaaahhhhhhh..." Naruto mendesah panjang ketika Sasuke memasukkan batangannya ke dalam lubang syurgawi gadis itu.

"Hn. Dengan begini aku tahu kalau kau belum menyerahkan bagian ini." Ujar Sasuke sembari bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo sedang. Sasuke tipe yang liar saat melakukan hubungan intim, oleh karena itu ia takkan mau bersabar menggunakan tempo lambat.

"Haa –ppah mak –sud... muuh... aah..." tanya Naruto di sela desahannya, ia ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sasuke mengenai kata-kata menyebalkan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau... dengan cowok Suna itu... kau selingkuh kan? Semalam kau pulang bersamanya..." jawab Sasuke, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di sebelah kepala Naruto, mengungkung gadis itu agar menatap langsung onyxnya yang dipenuhi kekecewaan.

Mata besar Naruto terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dadanya jadi sesak ketika mengetahui kekasihnya menuding tanpa meminta penjelasan terlebih dahulu, dan lebih parahnya lelaki yang sangat dicintainya ini malah melampiaskan kemarahan dengan memperkosanya. Ini terasa seperti ia hanya dianggap sebagai barang, seperti Sasuke hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja, tidak mencintainya sepenuh hati –ini menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar air mata telah mengalir di kedua mata indah Naruto, mengalr dan membasahi pipi tan chubby yang lembut dan enak dikecup.

Melihat kekasihnya menangis dengan ekspresi yang begitu sakit membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan panasnya dan menatap sang gadis blonde dengan kekhawatiran yang begitu samar di wajahnya.

"Dobe -?"

"Aku benci padamu."

Huh?

"Aku benci padamu... hiks... enyahlah dari hadapanku... hiiks..."

Sasuke merasa double kesal sekarang, kenapa jadi Naruto yang membencinya, padahal di sini Sasuke kan yang dikhianati? Seharusnya ia yang marah, seharusnya dia yang menangis –kalau memang bisa, seharusnya dia yang mengatakan benci –meski tidak mungkin. Kenapa sekarang si Dobe ini dengan seenak udelnya bilang benci? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau hati Sasuke cenat-cenut dan sesak mendengarnya?

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah, Dobe? Kan kau yang berselingkuh! Harusnya aku yang menangis dan mengurungmu di kamar untuk selamanya." Ujar Sasuke dengan alis tertaut kesal, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Naruto dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Hiks.. kaau.. kau... kau Cuma mencintai tubuhku... kau tidak cinta padaku... hiks..." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedih yang malah membuatnya terlihat begitu menawan, "Kau... tidak benar-benar cinta padaku... se –seharusnya kau lebih percaya padaku... hiks... Gaara bukan siapa-siapa... hiks... aku –juga baru kenal... hiks..."

Oh, cara menangis Naruto memang tak pernah berubah, begitu kekanakkan –tapi terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Mood Sasuke untuk marah sekarang benar-benar luntur, ia tersenyum tipis dan mengusap lembut pipi basah kekasihnya.

"Oke, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke mengecup pelan mata lentik kekasihnya, "Aku bukan tidak percaya padamu... tapi aku Cuma takut kau diambil orang lain, kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat menyayangimu sampai tak kuizinkan siapapun menyentuhmu lebih dari 3 detik... aku sangat mencintaimu... jadi, walau tubuhmu memang indah dan aku sangat menyukainya, tapi rasa cintaku padamu benar adanya... aku tulus mencintaimu Dobe..."

Naruto Cuma diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menerima ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Jangan marah lagi, ya?" Sasuke meminta dengan senyuman lembut yang Cuma pernah ia berikan pada si Dobe kuning di bawahnya ini, membuat wajah rupawan itu jadi semakin menawan. "Aku akan melupakan masalah ini, jadi kita tak perlu bertengkar karenanya lagi..."

Mendengar permintaan Sasuke, Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Tapi, kau juga dekat-dekat dengan Karin dan anak-anak OSIS yang lain kan... kalau kau bisa marah karena aku dekat sekali saja dengan lelaki lain, memangnya aku tidak bisa, huh?" katanya sebal.

"Hn. Kau lucu sekali. Aku hanya berada dalam ruangan yang sama karena pekerjaan, itu pun sebentar.. Aku tak mau jika bukan dirimu yang berada di sisiku." Kata Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto, "Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Naruto Cuma diam, ia masih menggembungkan pipinya walau kedua lengannya sudah balas memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Kalau kau memang begitu cemburu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang membantuku berkerja, Dobe?"

Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit Naruto dari tubuhnya agar gadis itu bisa melihat senyuman miringnya, "Dengan begitu aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu... Kau mau kan?"

"Tapi, aku tidak mengerti cara berkerja OSIS, Teme..."

"Akan kuajari..."

"Tapi..."

"Pelan-pelan juga bisa..."

Akhirnya Naruto tidak membalas lagi, tapi matanya masih menatap Sasuke keberatan.

"Baiklah..."

Mendengar jawaban positif Naruto membuat Sasuke senang, ia pun kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya dan tersenyum miring, "Berarti, nanti kau pulang bersamaku, Dobe... dan akan kupastikan kau terlambatkembali ke rumah..."

"Eh?"

"Kita harus melanjutkan ini, Dobe..."

**THRUST!**

"Aaaaahhhhhh~~~~!"

**FIN **

**Wakakakakakakakakkak~~~~~ Gomen endingnya gaje... .**

**Maaf juga karena ada adegan tidak menyenangkan... cara saya membuat ceritanya juga masih belum ada kemajuan... saya juga lama apdetnya... untuk yang YAOI, gomen... saya sedang berusaha o**

**Hontou ni sumimasen deshita!**

**Saa minna... matta ne~**

**^FUNYAN^**


End file.
